


In Which Saionji Ukyo Strongly Considers Murder

by elfdemeanor



Series: Sengen Week 2020-2021 :) [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 3: Morse Code, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, asagiri gen is a weird gay migraine personified, sengen week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdemeanor/pseuds/elfdemeanor
Summary: Ukyo usually wouldn’t think anything more of it. He felt nothing but happiness for them at the beginning - Gen’s been his best friend in the Stone World, he knows how long he’s been in love with him for. Plus, they’re young and just got together after years of pining, they’re allowed to have an annoying honeymoon period that’s slightly awkward for everyone else around them. Ukyo would’ve let them be dumb for a little while and then breathed a sigh of relief with everyone else in the Kingdom of Science when Senku and Gen finally came to their senses again.That’s how it would’ve gone if it wasn’t for the goddamn tapping.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Saionji Ukyou, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020-2021 :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085915
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021, The Great Reads





	In Which Saionji Ukyo Strongly Considers Murder

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo !! this one is cute i think.
> 
> warnings for this work: uhhh none i don't think? ukyo jokingly thinks about murdering gen and senku while fran sips their tea.

As one of the Five Wise Generals of the Kingdom of Science, Ukyo has seen some shit. Hell, even before the petrification, he’d had more than his fair share of crazy experiences. Through everything, though, Ukyo took pride in his very strict moral code. In the last few years , he’d fought against people and groups that were genuinely evil, people who most folks wouldn’t think twice about killing if they’d gotten the opportunity. After the Treasure Island battle, he’d walked by Ibara’s statue, vulnerable and precariously close to the edge of a cliff, countless times and still he kept his hands to himself.

Now, though, Ukyo might have to break that moral code, because Gen and Senku finally got together last week and they’re  _ far _ more annoying than he could have anticipated.

Of course, they’re both basically geniuses, so they’re not annoying in any of the ways that would really piss a normal person off. They keep to themselves for the most part, really, it’s just Ukyo’s awful luck that their version of secretiveness intersects with all of his own skill sets.

Right now, for example, is a meeting between the Five Generals, Tsukasa, Kohaku, and Francois, like they usually have every week or so. Senku typically flits around a table covered in blueprints and maps for an hour and a half while their conversation sheds light on various concerns, suggestions, and plans. This week is going in a different direction, as Senku can’t seem to unstick himself from Gen’s side for more than two minutes without somehow gravitating back. It’s not so overt that it’s an issue, but they’re… less than subtle. When they think everyone else is distracted by the flow of the conversation, they scoot just a liiittle closer together so their arms are touching; Gen lets out this little content sigh and Senku’s lips quirk up  _ just so. _ Ukyo locks eyes with Francois across the table and they flash a knowing smile.

Ukyo usually wouldn’t think anything more of it. He felt nothing but happiness for them at the beginning - Gen’s been his best friend in the Stone World, he knows how long he’s been in love with him for. Plus, they’re young and just got together after years of pining, they’re allowed to have an annoying honeymoon period that’s slightly awkward for everyone else around them. Ukyo would’ve let them be dumb for a little while and then breathed a sigh of relief with everyone else in the Kingdom of Science when Senku and Gen finally came to their senses again.

That’s how it would’ve gone if it wasn’t for the goddamn tapping.

They’re tapping out little messages on each other’s hands or arms. Constantly. It’s quiet enough that no one else can hear it, but Ukyo isn’t that lucky, he’s  _ never _ that lucky. He can hear every single tap like it’s an airhorn and it’s driving him insane. Surely Gen must’ve considered the chances of Ukyo hearing them, so either he doesn’t care or he’s so lovestruck that he’s written off the possibility altogether.

So now Ukyo is being forced to sit and listen to what would’ve essentially been them passing love notes in the old world and there’s not a goddamn thing he can do about it.

Tsukasa is arguing with Ryusui about something that Ukyo can’t quite understand - well, he might’ve been able to piece it together if Gen’s messages weren’t pounding in his skull like a weird, gay migraine. Gen has tapped out  _ Senku-chan _ on said Senku-chan’s arm eight times in the last five minutes. Each time he does it a little more aggressively than the last as his boyfriend is taking great joy in teasingly ignoring him in favor of pretending to listen to Chrome, something that quickly becomes problematic when Chrome turns to Senku and asks for clarification on some calculations and Senku doesn’t have an answer for him. Senku turns bright red and stammers when he asks Chrome to repeat himself, which Gen finds  _ exceedingly _ funny (and so does Ukyo, if he’s being honest). He knows the extent of Gen’s amusement because his stupid best friend proceeds to stupidly tap it out on his stupid boyfriend’s stupid arm.

_ Senku-chan is embarrassed, how cute _

_ Hush _

_ Make me _

_ No _

_ Yes _

_ No _

_ Yes _

This continues for another minute straight and they’re fucking  _ giggling _ at each other under their breaths. How Gen ever thought he was being subtle about this is beyond Ukyo. After an additional minute of this, Senku turns to Gen with a competitive fire in his eyes

_ Careful what you wish for _

_ I’m shaking in my boots. _

_ You don’t wear shoes, dumbass _ , Senku taps and Gen presses his face into Senku’s arm and laughs. Senku rolls his eyes but presses a little closer, the soft expression on his face drawing a genuine eye-roll from Ukyo. Apparently, whatever Chrome says next is important for Senku to hear, so he starts  _ actually _ listening now, much to Gen’s dismay. He ramps the flirting up to 11 and Ukyo’s just thankful that morse code isn’t incredibly convenient for longer messages, otherwise he’s sure Gen would be tapping out  _ paragraphs _ onto Senku’s poor arm _. _

_ Senku-chan _

_ Senku-chan _

_ Senku-chan _

_ Your eyes are pretty _

_ I love your voice _

_ Your hands feel nice _

Senku’s blush is steadily spreading and Ukyo can practically see his resolve crumbling. Maybe if he murders both of them it’ll cancel out? Killing two dumbasses is like a… like a double negative or something. That’s probably not the right concept but he can’t  _ think _ over Gen’s persistent compliments and the sound of blood vessels rushing to Senku’s cheeks. He’s basically hugging Senku’s arm now. Apparently  _ Senku-chan, I really like you _ is all it takes for Senku to give in.  _ Stubborn, _ he taps sheepishly.

Gen grins.  _ Cute, right? _

This dissolves into  _ another _ volley of  _ yes-no-yes-no _ . Ukyo could cry.

After another minute, Gen  _ finally _ seems to notice Ukyo’s discomfort, because as soon as his eyes drift over to Ukyo’s face he stops tapping entirely and places his hand on Senku’s arm, maybe as a way to dissuade him as well. Lovestruck Senku, unfortunately, is even  _ less _ perceptive than a lovestruck Gen, so he takes this new opportunity to tease Gen in stride. As it turns out, morse code being rather inconvenient for longer messages doesn’t really matter when the person using it is literally the most driven person on Earth.

_ Finally speechless, mentalist? That’s a first. It’s kind of cute. _

Gen’s cheeks are flushed just slightly, something Kohaku has now picked up from across the room, which embarrasses him even further.  _ Shh, _ he taps quickly, which ignites Senku’s urge to tease him even more. Tsukasa catches Ukyo’s eye and raises an eyebrow, to which Ukyo stares dead-eyed back.

_ Now you want me to be quiet? Not gonna happen, it’s my turn to talk now. _

Senku grins and leans in. Gen’s blush blooms even more at their proximity and he taps out another hasty, futile plea, eyes darting between Kohaku and Ukyo. Kohaku narrows her eyes. Francois delicately sips their tea. Ryusui and Chrome are  _ still _ yelling about something.

_ I know a few more ways to shut you up. Want to test my hypothesis? _ He leans closer to Gen, smirking as Gen turns to face him and gulps but doesn’t pull back, eyes flicking down to Senku’s lips-

“THAT’S IT,” Ukyo shouts and slams his palms on the table (perhaps a little more forcefully than he meant to), hoisting himself up so he can turn and hurry out of the hut, leaving a sputtering Senku and an embarrassed Gen in his wake. Tsukasa and Francois jump slightly but neither of them are too surprised, and Ryusui’s loudly cackling now - he probably hasn’t even picked up on what’s going on, he’s just amused that Ukyo is so worked up. Chrome yells something and stands up, but Kohaku pulls him back to his seat, her expression blank save for the tiniest hint of amusement.

Whatever. He’s going to go hunt for some dinner and hopefully Senku and Gen have gotten the flirting out of their systems by the time he gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> BAM another one down. hell yeah. i hope this is as funny as it was in my head


End file.
